youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
GenerationHollow
GenerationHollow is a part of a small English group of YouTubers who call themselves 'The Crew'. They want to change that name, but so far, no one has been able to change 'The Crew' into anything else. About Hollow Hollow resides in Leeds, England, along with his friend Rage. Often seen as 'the responsible one' among his peers Hollow tends to have a calm nature, though can be riled up by Rage's antics. Hollow interacts with his fans in a friendly manner but is not against taking action when a fan oversteps their bounds. Among his fans, Hollow is well known for having difficulty pronouncing many words in English, not to mention other languages. Though he acknowledges this fact, Hollow is often unaware when he makes a mistake and thus continues to make it - an example of this is in his Bloodborne playthrough, wherein he says 'Carolin' as opposed to 'Caryll'. He is part of the royal bloodline of "Coolguy4", which is in an extreme rivalry against the "Coolguy5" household. Some of Hollow's Videos! Minecraft Mapstravaganza A show filmed with Hollow's friend Rage. Fans submit maps for the pair (and sometimes Evanz & Fluke) play or look at. There are two episodes a week - one on Rage's channel on Mondays, the other on Hollow's channel on Thursdays - each show is divided into three sections, starting with Creation, followed by Competitive and ending with Clueless. This standard setup changes only in special episodes, such as Flukestravaganza, wherein their friend Captain Fluke replaces Hollow due to a certain circumstance, often Hollow dying. Dark Souls A play-through of the Dark Souls game. Unfortunately, due to YouTube's new copyright laws, some cinematics had to be cut out. Story Time With Hollow A series where Hollow will read out fan fiction and stories, but not just based on the Crew. Hollow also tells some personal stories/experiences too. It is assumed this series is cancelled since there have been no further instalments past Chapter 7 of Fluke's 'Right Where We Belong'. Tea And Questions ''' A show where Hollow will answer questions and talk about what's been going on in his life. Also, Hollow will partake in his favourite drink, tea! Hollow is often asked what his favourite type of tea is - Yorkshire tea. '''Minecraft Hunger Games A show where Hollow will do play a round of hunger games on Minecraft, occasionally with Rage or another member of the Crew. Initially using the MCGamer server, he then started to play on The Nexus server. Previously weekly, this show has now become intermittent. Tea Time With Hollow Hollow will play a game whilst drinking tea. There's not much else to it! Hearthstone Arena A series where Hollow will do an arena run and see how far he can get as he tries to improve throughout the series. Hollow VS Rage As stated by the title, Rage and Hollow compete against each other in a collection of varying games. Fanmail Vlogs These videos emerge every once in a while and Hollow shows the fan mail he receives - this is usually art (most of which can be seen on his wall in later videos) but some people create fanfiction, cards and more. Bloodborne Near-daily episodes of a mostly blind playthrough of Bloodborne. Hollow actively discusses lore with commenters, revealing any new thoughts he has had as well as recapping at the beginning of each video. Though he promotes healthy conversations within the comments, Hollow actively warns against spoiling any part of the game. The Crew The Crew includes the following, among others: Most of them live and film in various places in the UK, but a few are from parts of the U.S.A and other places too. * Rage (Ragegamingvideos - Josh Bell) * Hollow (GenerationHollow - Aaron Coolguy4) * Fluke (Captain Fluke - Will Donaldson) * Evanz (Evanz111 - William Evans) * Peace * Juke * Tyde * Gubiak * Jake * Pocket Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:English YouTubers